


The House on the Hill

by orenjikitty



Series: Alive with You [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, mercymaker, quick prompt, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: Speed prompt - Amelie is dared to go to take a selfie in a haunted house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. Something that hit me this morning and decided to write it during my lunch

Amelie stopped the car in front of the old gate, silently glaring at the house her friends asked her to drive to. “Creepy…” Emily said from beside her, Amelie shutting off the car’s engine as they all piled out.

“It’s just an abandoned house. We’ve all seen it before,” she commented, noting the old house beyond the gate.

The house sat atop a small hill, away from the city. The Zieglers had been the town’s oldest family until tragedy took most of them away. She felt a shiver run down her spine, as if someone was watching her. She shook her head, walking up the steps to the front door.

The house had always fascinated her. It had been, according to town legend, passed on from generation to generation of Zieglers. Most of them were doctors and nurses, some going into law. The town loved them, had great respect for them until the last of them didnt come back from overseas. Rumours had it that the family died from a horrible disease. Others say they were gunned down in an alley. Amelie vaguely remembers something about their daughter. Someone who was older than them but hadn’t been seen since the incident.

Lena popped her chewing gum at her. “I dare you to go up there,” she pointed behind them, Amelie turning to her with a glare.

“No.”

“Double dare you,” Emily chimed in, grinning at her as she glare at the red head. What a pair they made - Emily and Lena. A genius and a trickster. Dating. Oh the world had a cruel sense of humour to make them her friends.

“No.”

“Triple dog dare you,” they both said in unison before looking over at each other and high-fiving. Amelie grumbled. She wasn’t going to win this. Not unless she did go there and prove these annoying Brits wrong.

“You’re going to do it, aren’t you?” Sombra said from beside her. Another one of her ‘friends’ that she knew was in cahoots with the other two. “OHHHH BITCH LET’S GO”

“Fine!” Amelie replied, walking past them to the gates. It was unlocked, surprising since the Zieglers had abandoned the home about 15 years ago. “One fucking selfie inside the ‘haunted’ house, coming up.”

With a deep breath, she opened the gate with some hesitation. Why she was going along with this, she really didn’t know. She closed the gate gingerly, taking a tentative step when she felt a hand catch hers.

“If you die, can I have your car?” Sombra asked, earning a glare from her. “Geez okay. Don’t die then.” Amelie turned, looking up at the house again before marching down the driveway.

The hedges in the front, she noticed, were properly trimmed. As if someone had been taking care of the property. She slowed her steps watching for any signs of life before looking back at the gates. Lena and the rest of them waved at her, Sombra motioning for her to continue. Amelie growled, wanting the stupid dare to just be over with. Then she would be able to go back home and just enjoy a nice glass of wine. That was all she wanted, really.

She looked around, testing the door to only find it locked. She sighed, going around the side to see if she could find an alternate way in. The garden was in disarray, the hedges still needing trimming while weeds ran amok. She spotted her destination, the back door, when a voice called her out. “Hey!”

“What are you doing?” a woman asked, coming up the garden path. “You’re trespassing on private property.” Amelie turned to see a woman around her age, hair down to just under her chin, carrying what looks like a bag of…Were those gardening supplies? “You shouldn’t be here.”

Amelie raised an eyebrow. “No one should be here. It’s abandoned for a reason.” Amelie received a glare in return. The woman seemed familiar. Like they’ve met before.

“Angela!” another voice called out from inside the house, making both of them turn. ‘Angela’ sighed, Amelie confused as to why there were people there. “I found it! I found your dad’s...Oh hey!” A woman, dressed in jeans, t-shirt poked her head out of one of the windows, waving the bag in her hands. “Who’s your friend, Angie?”

“A trespasser,” Angela replied, setting down the bag of gardening supplies. “Come down, Fareeha. Bring the bag too.”

“Sure! Be there in a sec!” Fareeha disappeared back into the house, Angela looking Amelie over before sighing.

“Look, I don’t know what you were doing here, but I won't press charges if you leave. I”ll pretend you weren’t on my dad’s property.”

“Wait...dad? You’re...You’re Angela Ziegler.” Amelie realized, stepping back. “You...You used to be in my school. You’re...you’re not dead.”

Angela gave her a skeptical look. “Is that the rumour around here? That I’m dead?” Angela laughed, Amelie’s breath hitching at the sound. She didn’t sign up for this. “What’s your name?”

“Amelie,” she replied, Angela testing out the name.

“Lacroix? That Amelie?” Angela asked, looking her up and down. “Well, Amelie. I’m not dead. I’m still very much alive just...left to pursue my studies,” Angela clarified, Fareeha joining them in the garden now. “You’re still trespassing.”

“I…”

Fareeha laughed, patting Angela on the shoulder. “She thought you were dead?”

“The entire town thinks all of the Zieglers are gone,” Amelie defended, Angela glaring at her. “Look, I was dared to come up here and take a selfie inside the house. Everyone thinks this is haunted because no one has lived here in years but the town still hasn’t sold it or made a new development on it.”

Amelie stopped only to see Angela and Fareeha staring at her. They looked at each other before Angela looked back at her. “One selfie. Then you can get out off my property.”

“Awww Angie, don’t be mean,” Fareeha grinned at them. “Why don’t you come back dinner tomorrow?”

“What?"

“What?!” Angela asked, looking back at her friend. Fareeha just continued to smile. “Ree…”

“It’s a good way to find out what’s been happening with the town and Amelie gets to take more than just a selfie to win whatever she is to win.” Fareeha argued. “Give her a tour, ask her why the town thinks this place is haunted. If she’s single… Mum’s cooking a shawarma tomorrow. You like shawarma right?”

“Is...Is she serious?” Amelie asked, Angela rubbing the bridge of her nose at the suggestion. Did Fareeha just ask if she was single? “And yes, I like shawarma. Are you hitting on me for her?”

“Course I am!” Fareeha said, Angela sighing while Amelie tried to confirm which she was agreeing to: her being serious or her hitting on Angela for her. “Your friends can come too, if they want.”

“You’re inviting people to my house without my permission, Fareeha.”

“Hey, isn’t that what being your psuedo-sister is for?” Fareeha grinned at Angela, Angela huffing as Fareeha took the gardening supplies from her. “Mum and I are here for you, Angie. But if you’re thinking of settling back in here, might as well start making friends.”

“So you’re moving back in here?” Amelie asked, amused by the two’s banter. “And Pseudo-sister?”

“Her mom is my legal guardian after my parents passed. Ana is my god-mother, making THIS idiot my god-sister/pseudo sister,” Angela clarified, rubbing her temples. “Fine. I’ll give her a bloody tour. If she wants to stay for dinner, then that’s up to her.”

“Uhhh...sure? Wait, I can win this bet really easily right now. Can I take a selfie with you?” Amelie asked, Angela groaning as Fareeha smiled.

“Fine,” Angela said, frowning as Amelie fished out her phone from her pocket. “I fucking hate you at times, Fareeha.”

“And I love you, Angie. Now smile,” Fareeha said as Amelie extended her arm to take the picture. The shutter snapped and Angela moved away with a huff. “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“I fucking hate you, Fareeha,” Angela said, grabbing the two bags to go back inside. “I dunno how I’ve put up with you but I have and God help me that I havent killed you yet.”

“Even if you want to, you know you wont since you love me and Satya would kill you if you kill me,” Fareeha called out, Angela sticking her tongue out at her as she disappeared back into the house. “So, dinner’s at 6 tomorrow. Bring your friends if you want. Here’s Angie’s number. She likes chocolate FYI. See you tomorrow, Amelie!”

“Yeah...See ya…” Amelie said, gripping her phone tightly and looking at the number now in her hand. She walked back down the steps and down the driveway in a daze, still staring at the 10 digits in her hand when she heard her name. “Yeah?”

“How’d it go? Was it creepy in there?” Lena asked, a look of concern on her face.

“No...I met Angela Ziegler in there. She gave me her number,” Amelie said showing her hand. “I have a dinner date tomorrow.”

“WHAT”

“THE”

“FUCK”  



End file.
